Together and Apart
by miracle'of'words
Summary: Monica has a crush on Chandler. That's something she can live with. If only there wouldn't be another girl in his life already ...
1. Chapter 1

_Well, it's me again. The writing bug got me again. :) I hope you enjoy this little story, it'll probably not be very long, but we'll see. ;)_

„Alright, get a room!" Phoebe mumbles.

Phoebe, Monica, Ross, Rachel and Joey are standing on Monica's balcony and watching Chandler and Kathy kiss. Joey has just released Chandler from the box. Monica doesn't really know what that was about. Something about showing Joey how much he means to him.

"Uh, they should really get a room now!"

Hearing Rachel's words Monica turns away in disgust and climbs back inside. She really doesn't want to see Chandler and this Kathy kiss and … well, do even more stuff in public. She doesn't need that. Buried in thoughts she begins to clean the table. Cleaning always helps her. Even though it's a bit difficult with that eye patch. Stupid ice. She remembers the pain vividly. Normally she isn't oversensitive to pain, but getting ice in her eye hurt so much, she thought she's gonna pass out. Fortunately Chandler was by her side right away. He didn't even think about it, he was just there, right next to her. It was only when she grabbed his hand for comfort when she realized what she'd secretly been thinking for quite a while now: How she likes Chandler. Not only likes him, but … Well, she'd always liked him, her best friend who would do anything for her. But in the last few weeks there was something in his behavior which made her think. He being there for her when her eye hurt terribly was only the last straw that broke the camel's back. The gesture which showed her that her premonition was in fact true: She has a crush on her friend. Kissing Richard's son was terrible. Not only because it reminded her of his father, but also because all she could think of, was Chandler in this stupid box. Monica sighs. It's got her pretty badly.

"Hey, Mon, you're alright?"

Monica is startled when she hears Rachel's voice.

"Yeah! Of course."

"You've washed this plate for almost ten minutes now. I think by now it must be more than Monica-clean!"

"Okay" Monica puts the plate away and stares into the distance.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Rachel asks again.

"Yes, don't worry, Rach!"

Later, when she's lying in bed, Monica thinks about the day. It was a crazy day, but then again, Thanksgiving is always crazy with her friends. But also her feelings went crazy, that's for sure. She has to stop having a crush on Chandler immediately. Nothing good can come from one friend having a crush on another. Especially when this friend already has a girlfriend. And Kathy is a great woman for Chandler, everyone knows and sees that. They fit perfectly and … No, that's not true! Chandler is making a mistake. Kathy already cheated on Joey, who knows when she's gonna cheat on Chandler? Even though Monica wants this relationship to stop as soon as possible, she doesn't want to see Chandler getting hurt. Everything is so complicated. Confused Monica falls into a light sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, people!" Chandler bursts into apartment 20 with a big smile on his face.

Monica is the only one in the room, making breakfast already. She looks at Chandler and his smile. She loves this smile. Last night she got nowhere. She still doesn't know what to do about her changing feelings towards Chandler, but decides to just play normal.

"Great to see you, Chandler. Can you set the table, please?"

"Of course!" He walks over to the kitchen counter where Monica is standing, gives her a kiss on the cheek and grabs a few plates.

"Wow, you're in a good mood." Monica laughs, her cheek still burning where his lips touched her.

"I am, I truly am!"

"I guess so. But where is the reason for it now?"

"Kathy had to go to work early, so I decided to come over and see you."

"So I'm only your second choice?"

"Oh, Mon, come on, don't be jealous, you know you're always my first!"

Monica's heart skips a beat. She loves it when he says things like that.

"So, what happened with you and Richard's son yesterday?"

"You don't really want to know…"

"I do. I didn't get anything, because I was sitting in this stupid box! Oh, please don't tell Joey I said that. The box was a great idea!"

"In fact, the box _was_ stupid!"

"Yeah, I know. But please can we keep that between the two of us? Now, tell me, did you not like Tim?"

"Yeah… no! it was too weird."

"Was it? I'm sorry, Mon."

"It's okay. I think I might stop searching for the right guy."

"What?"

"There is no man on this planet who wants to be with me, so I decided I might as well stop looking."

"Monica, I hope you are joking! Every man …"

Just then Rachel comes out of her bedroom. "Good morning!" she mumbles.

A few minutes later also Ross, Phoebe and Joey join them.

"Take a seat, breakfast is almost ready!"

Chandler looks at Monica, confused. Why is she acting normally again? Sometimes she tells him something she wouldn't tell anyone else. But almost always they get interrupted by someone. Chandler hates this situation. Monica seems to have a problem and he can't stand the fact. He feels strangely protective over Monica.

Chandler decides to stay with her until all of their friends leave. He helps her clean the table.

"Alright, thanks Chandler, I really need to go now!", Monica says, grabbing her jacket.

Chandler touches her arm. "Hey, Mon, wait!"

Monica turns back to him. "What?"

"We got interrupted by Rachel earlier. I … I just wanted to tell you something: I truly believe that you will find your Mr. Right soon. Every man will be lucky to have you, believe me."

Monica smiles. "I know. Chandler, I was in a bad mood earlier. You don't have to cheer me up!"

"But I want to. 'cause you're one of the greatest women I know and I don't want you to feel sad."

Monica's heart skips a beat again. Chandler's always being so cute to her. She only hopes Kathy appreciates this and knows what a great boyfriend she has. But if she really thinks about it, Monica doesn't even want Chandler to be like that with Kathy. She wants to be the only girl he tells stuff like that to.

"Thanks, Chandler", Monica sighs and hugs him tightly. She takes a deep breath and holds on to him. Chandler strokes her hair and Monica wishes for the world to stop.

After a while Chandler moves a bit. "Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanted to go to work!"

"I know", Monica whispers but doesn't move a bit.

"You are going to be late!"

"I know."

Chandler grabs her shoulders and pushes her away softly. "Are you alright, Mon?"

"Yeah, I am."

Chandler looks at her insecure of what to do now. Then he shrugs and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a great day, Mon. See you later!"

With that Chandler leaves the apartment and Monica sinks down on a chair. What is she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. :)_

After the first week at her new job Monica walks home. She was so happy when she got the job at Alessandro's, but now it turned out the worst. No one likes her and while she could live with her co-workers ignoring her she can't cope with their pranks all the time. Being head chef was always her dream, but now it feels more like a nightmare.

Exhausted she walks up the stairs to her apartment. She is hoping her friends went out, because all she wants to do now is go to sleep and not talk to anyone.

But when she enters her apartment, she sees Chandler sitting on her couch and sighs. He is the last one she wanted to see today. He's been in such a good mood lately and right now she just can't be happy for him.

Chandler turns around to her. "Mon, good that you're back!"

"I don't want to talk right now", Monica mumbles and heads to her bedroom.

"Monica! I really need your advice. Could you please come here and sit with me? It won't take long!"

Monica sighs and sits down next to him. She's never able to say no to him. It's just too hard.

"Thanks. I feel a little embarrassed, Monica, but I think you are the only one I can talk to about this."

"What's up?" Monica begins to worry. Chandler is fighting with words, even though normally he hasn't got a problem to talk to her at all.

"I … Kathy and I … well, had … umm … we tried something … umm, you know, and … she … well, she didn't agree with me much. You understand?"

Monica can't believe what she's hearing. Chandler wants advice from her? About how to sleep with his girlfriend? She can't even think about them kissing without a hurtful pain in her heart. She feels tears filling her eyes, stands up and walks to her bedroom without saying anything. It hurts so badly.

"Hey, Mon, what? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm alright", Monica says without turning around. She doesn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

But only a second later Chandler grabs her shoulder and pulls her close. "No, you are not. Mon, I saw tears in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong, please!"

Suddenly forgetting all about his weird question before Monica hugs Chandler tightly and sobs in his chest.

"They all hate me. They hate me so much!"

"Oh Mon, do you wanna talk about it?"

Monica nods and Chandler guides her back to the couch. It is only then that Monica realizes how much she'd missed Chandler during this week. He was so busy with Kathy and she didn't want to disturb him. But she used to talk about everything with him and it's just weird going a week without doing that.

Chandler puts his arm around Monica and pulls her close.

"What happened?"

"Nothing 'happened'! They just hate me. They'd do anything to get me to quit. It's … I can't do that anymore!"

"Hey, you are a great chef and you've been waiting for this opportunity all your life. Don't let them ruin your dream!"

"But, Chandler, it's too hard. You don't know how it feels. Today they put chili powder all over my lunch and I couldn't eat it. They never do what I tell them and I'm sure they are trying to ruin each of my meal before taking it to the customer. I'm just about to give up!"

"Please don't, Monica! I know how hard it is for you now, but it'll get better someday, I'm sure. I mean, some day they are going to see what a great person and chef you are."

"You think?"

"Of course I do. Hey, you are not alone, you have us!"

"I know, but the pranks, I can't do anything against them. I could live with them ignoring me, but …"

"You should show them once who the boss is. Or do you want me to come down and talk to them? And by talk I mean really hurt them!"

Monica giggles. "You could never hurt another human being, Chandler!"

"I would for you!"

"Thank you, Chandler, you are the best!"

"Kathy doesn't know that, I think…"

"But I do. And she should. I mean, no one calms me down like you do!"

"Yeah, that's what all women are looking for…"

"Yeah, once we stopped looking through rose-colored glasses it's all we're really looking for."

* * *

Later that night Chandler is lying in his bed. When he came back from Monica's Kathy was already waiting in his room for him. Now she is lying next to him, kissing his chest.

But Chandler's mind is still on Monica and her new job. He has never seen Monica desperate like this. Her coworkers really seem to try to tip her over the edge. It's weird for him, seeing Monica like this. His friend, who is always so strong and …

"Chandler? Chandler!" Kathy's voice brings him back into reality.

"What?"

"I was asking you something. What are you thinking about?"

"Monica, she …" It is only when he sees the look on Kathy's face that he realizes it's probably not the best thing to say another girl's name when you're in bed with your girlfriend.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. Earlier this night I talked to Monica about her new job and I just can't believe why anyone would hate her. I mean, it's Monica after all!"

"Hey, Chandler, can you please stop thinking and speaking about another girl when we're together?"

"Kathy, you don't need to be jealous. But Monica is my best friend. I can't ever stop worrying about her!"

"I understand that it's important to have a close friend, but why can't it be Ross or … for all I care … Joey?"

"You mean, it's okay to be friends with the guys, but not with Monica?"

"Don't get me wrong, but I've never seen two people as close as you two. It's just weird."

"Haven't you got the one friend you feel totally yourself around?"

"Hmm…"

"That's sad, Kathy. It doesn't matter if this friend is a guy or a girl. I just need someone to be myself around. Someone who understands me just how I am."

"And this is Monica for you?"

"Yeah!" Chandler smiles. He can't believe Kathy had never experienced a strong friendship like the one he shares with Monica. He feels a little sorry for her.

"Alright, then I have to live with that. But don't expect me to understand it!"

With that Kathy turns around. Chandler is confused. He didn't think it's a big deal for Kathy and he doesn't really know how to handle this situation. Kathy is behaving like she's really jealous. She doesn't have to be though. He likes Kathy a lot. But, if he's really honest, he might like the girl next door a little bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Now it's gonna get interesting. :) Enjoy the next chapter and thank you so much for your reviews. :)_

China! Chandler puts his head in his hands. He can't believe it. He never actually liked his job, but right now it's just gotten worse than he ever thought. His boss came in his office today and he didn't think about anything bad. His boss sometimes comes just to talk a little bit, tells some jokes and leaves again. Today he told Chandler to go to China next week. For two months, on a so-called business trip. Chandler sighs. He wanted to say no, but he couldn't. Even though he doesn't like his job, it's still a job and the money he gets is good. He couldn't risk declining this order.

But truth is, he doesn't want to go to China. Not for two whole months. Things are going good with Kathy since their talk about Monica. And thinking about Monica and his other friends, he doesn't want to leave them for eight weeks. Eight weeks! Who knows what happens in eight weeks!

Sighing again Chandler gets up. He promised Kathy to be at her apartment tonight. He has to tell her straight away.

But when Kathy opens the door she seems stressed.

"Oh, Chandler, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, you asked me to come tonight. And I have to…"

"I did? Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I'm just about to leave though. Some colleagues of mine are having a few drinks at a bar and they asked me to come, too. I really need to bond with them, we are playing a group of friends in our next play and …"

"Kathy, I need to tell you something!"

"Okay, tell me. But I have to go in ten minutes otherwise I'll be late!"

Chandler looks at Kathy, somehow confused. What's wrong with her? "Can we sit down?"

"Sure", Kathy says with a look on her watch. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"I … I have to go to China!"

"Oh, what? Why?"

"Business trip. To China. For two months."

"Wow, that's … I didn't expect that. When do you have to leave?"

"Monday!"

"Today is Friday!"

"I know."

"And I work this weekend."

"I know."

"And you just said yes? Without even thinking about it?"

"Kathy, there wasn't another option. But I didn't _just_ say yes. I'm really scared, Kathy…"

"Oh!" Kathy jumps up from the couch. "I really have to go now! Well, we'll see us soon, I think! Bye!"

"Kathy, I … we … is everything alright with us though?"

But Kathy was already out of the door. That's not how Chandler imagined this night to be. He walks back to his apartment with many questions in his head.

When he enters his building he doesn't know what to do. He wanted to spend the evening with Kathy, talking about all this important stuff before he has to go. But now he is all alone with his scaring thoughts about going to China. He sinks down on the chairs in front of his apartment.

After a while he hears a door open and looks at two well-known feet. "Hey, what's wrong with you? I thought today's gonna be the great girlfriend's night."

Chandler looks at Monica. She is holding a big rubbish bag. He sighs. "Well…"

"Oh, Chandler, what happened? Come with me and have some chocolate cake!"

"You have chocolate cake?"

"I just made one…"

"Why? Is there anything special tonight?"

"No, I just … well, my day wasn't the best. My colleagues, well … I just needed one today!"

Chandler looks at the huge chocolate cake which is still warm and in its oven dish. "You were gonna eat that all alone?"

"Well, everyone is out and I really need it today."

"You mind sharing?"

"Only if you are having a bad day, too!"

Over the chattering with Monica Chandler totally forgot about his problem. He realizes once more how much he enjoys being around Monica. She's always able to let him forget all about his problem.

"Actually, there is something I have to tell you…"

"What? Did Kathy break up with you?" Monica asks, probably a bit too enthusiastic.

"No! What makes you think that? It has something to do with work…"

"Go on!"

"I … I have to go to China for eight weeks. My boss said it's very important and he really wants _me_ to go."

Monica is looking at her friend, not able to close her mouth. "I … I … you …", she stutters. She's speechless, doesn't know what to say.

"I have to leave on Monday."

"Chandler!", Monica whispers, then runs up to him and throws her arms around him. "But I don't want you to go!"

Chandler hugs her tightly. It feels so good. That's how he imagined Kathy would react, but she certainly did not.

"It's only eight weeks, Mon!"

"But I can't go eight weeks without you, Chandler!"

"Don't be silly!"

"I'm not. I … everyone hates me and no one understands me but you. What am I gonna do?"

Chandler wants to tell her that she has four other friends who love her just as much as he does, but something in her voice stops him. She sounds like she is going to cry. When he pushes her away softly he sees tears in her eyes and his heart breaks. This girl is his best friend, his soulmate and he can't stand seeing her like this. He brushes her forehead with his lips and pulls her close to him again.

"Not everyone hates you, Mon. There are plenty of people who know how great you are!"

Monica isn't able to say anything. She still cannot believe the fact that he has to go to China. When she saw him sitting outside her apartment she immediately thought that Kathy had broken up with him.

"I know. But everyone at work does and I'm just so sick of it. What am I gonna do when I don't even have you to talk to me?"

"But you can call me. And I'll be back in no time." Chandler pats her back. "Hey, you know what? I'm free the whole weekend and I really want to spend it with you. How about we start with this great chocolate cake of yours? That'll cheer us up!"

Monica nods, smiling. She gives Chandler a last huge hug, than gets the cake and two forks. She sinks down on the couch, close to Chandler, gives him a fork and they start to eat the cake right out of the oven dish.

* * *

"Wow, that was one good cake!", Chandler sighs when they finished the last bit of the cake. "I'm feeling a little sick though."

"Yeah? I mean, you've eaten almost everything by yourself."

"That's not true! Is it?"

"You definitely had more than I did. But that's okay." Monica smiles and puts the oven dish down on the table. Without even thinking about immediately washing it, she sits down next to Chandler again and cuddles close to him.

"You know what? You should bring me at least one recipe from China. I always wanted to cook something from Asia, but I've always been scared of trying it. Could you do that for me?"

"Of course." Chandler sighs heavily. "I'm a bit scared, Mon." Chandler looks at her. He didn't know if he should say something, because when he told Kathy about his thoughts, she stopped him right away and left.

"Why? What is it you're scared of?" Monica looks at him, with a worried look in her eyes. Chandler smiles a little. He should have known that Monica would be there for him no matter what. He had always been able to tell her everything.

"It's just … well, you know, China is totally different than America and I'm gonna be all by myself. I know that shouldn't be a problem for a guy my age, but still …"

"You don't need to worry about it, Chandler. You're gonna be fine, I'm sure about that."

Monica looks at him, but Chandler remains silent, his eyes on the hands in his lap.

"Alright, that's not the problem. What are you really afraid of, Chandler?"

Chandler looks at her and smiles a little. He can't fool her. Couldn't ever do that. She just looks at him and knows what's going on with him. He sighs.

"I'm right, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Chandler, tell me!"

"I'm … kinda afraid of leaving Kathy here, alone."

Monica chuckles. "I think she is old enough to be left alone."

"Don't get me wrong, I trust her, but lately she is behaving a little … weird and I …"

"… don't trust her?"

"Well, maybe. Today, when I told her about China she was strangely repellent and then she just went off to a bar with some colleagues of her."

"You can't blame her for going out with friends or colleagues."

"I know, but she didn't even let me finish. And additionally, she's jealous of you!"

Monica coughs. "What? She's jealous of me? But why?"

"I don't know. She doesn't really understand how a man and a woman can be friends. The other day, when I was comforting you, I came back to my apartment and she was there and told me she doesn't have a problem with Joey and Ross being my friends, but she doesn't understand why you gotta be my friend."

"But, why? There is no reason she has to be jealous."

"That's what I told her, but she didn't even speak to me again that night. After that it got better, but sometimes she is … it is like she isn't there with me, but far away. Ugh, I don't know…"

"Well, do you want to know what I think?"

"Sure, that's why I'm sitting here!" Chandler smirks. Whenever he's around Monica he feels one hundred percent better.

"I think, that she'll wait for you. I mean, come on, you're a great guy and I hope she knows that." She so hopes Kathy knows. As much as Monica wants Kathy out of all of their lives she doesn't want Chandler to get hurt. Not him. "And if not, she's not the right one", she mumbles that so no one can hear her. But Chandler did anyway.

"Thanks, Mon, you're the best!"

Monica blushes a little. "Hey, and by the way, sometimes _I_ don't even know why I gotta be your friend!" Monica laughs, trying to hide her feelings behind a joke.

"You are kidding me, right? I mean, hey, you are the greatest girl I know! And my girlfriend doesn't even want me to be your friends!" Chandler shakes his head and laughs. "I should dump her!"

"Chandler!"

"Just kidding. But, seriously though, if I had to choose I'd chose you over Joey or Ross any time."

Monica blushes. Her heart is beating fast. She knows that Chandler's probably just saying those things to make her feel better and he still has a girlfriend, but just hearing this she feels like flying.

"Really?"

"Mon, of course. I mean, who would tease me, give me good advice and cuddle close to me and all at the same time if not you?" Chandler laughs.

"You are right. I'm the best that has ever happened to you. You should try to keep me!" Monica giggles and cuddles close to Chandler.

Chandler looks at her proudly. "There it was. Teasing, good advice and the cuddling. That's my girl!" He presses his lips against Monica's hair.

Monica closes her eyes just enjoying Chandler's presence. But after a while he moves.

"Alright, Mon, I think I'm gonna go over to get some sleep."

"Do we still see each other tomorrow?", Monica asks, hope in her eyes.

"Of course. Kathy is working the whole weekend so I can just as well hang out with you!" Chandler winks.

Monica rolls her eyes, knowing he's only joking.

"Good night, Monica!" Chandler hugs her tight.

"Good night", Monica mumbles, breathing in the scent of Chandler.

As soon as he left she walks into her bedroom and sinks down on her bed. Two months without Chandler – what is she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your reviews, again. Please keep them coming, there is nothing as motivating as seeing how you guys like the story. :)_

Tired Chandler gets up. He heard a knock at the door, but it's only 8 am. He wonders who that could be. In front of his door stands Kathy. Chandler looks at her in wonder.

"Kathy, what are you doing here?"

Kathy gives him a kiss. "I got the weekend off, yay! I just couldn't let you be alone on your last weekend here. What kind of a girlfriend does that?"

"That's great!", Chandler says with a big smile on his face. "What are we gonna do?"

"I have a surprise for you!", Kathy says, her arms still around his neck. "You go get ready!"

Just when he exits the bathroom after a short shower he remembers he had plans with Monica. Oh no, she's gonna be pissed. Yesterday she seemed like she was really looking forward to their day together. He hates cancelling plans with his friends. But on the other hand, she knows how much Kathy means to him and will understand.

"Ready to go?", Kathy asks excitedly. Chandler smiles at her. She looks like a child on Christmas morning.

"I can't wait to see your surprise, but … I … I promised Mon to spend the day with her. I …"

"Chandler, don't tell me you are cancelling our plans just to hang out with your friend!"

"No, no, Kathy, I would never do that. It's just, I need to tell her so she knows we can't hang out today. It's only fair!"

"Yeah, that's right. But come back soon!"

Chandler presses his lips on Kathy's. "I can't wait!", he whispers.

* * *

Monica comes out of her bathroom. She was lying awake almost the whole night, wondering what she and Chandler would be doing. She knows he is sad that Kathy hasn't got the time, but it's only best for Monica. She promised herself she would cheer him up, but also show him how much he means to her. If she doesn't do it now she has to wait for another two months and Monica doesn't know how to deal with that.

Enveloped in her bathrobe she makes her way back to her bedroom when the door opens. In comes Chandler, dressed and ready to go.

A big smile appears on Monica's face. "Chandler, I didn't expect you to come that early. Now you have to wait for me, but I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

With that Monica wants to rush into her bedroom, but Chandler clears his throat. Monica turns around.

"Mon, I'm sorry, but Kathy just came back a few minutes ago. She got the weekend off and … she has a surprise for me. I know we had plans, but …"

Monica's smile fades away. "You … we don't …"

"Mon, you gotta understand this. Kathy is my girlfriend and I'm leaving for two months next week."

"But you promised to spend the day with me."

"I know, but don't you understand? I really need to see my girlfriend."

"But you promised…" Monica couldn't think straight anymore. She was so looking forward to their day and now he is just cancelling on her? Anger begins to rise in her. What is he thinking? "You can't just cancel on a friend just because you want to hang out with a girl. You just don't do that!"

"Monica, how old are you? Five? Come on, grow up! Kathy is not just a girl, she's my girlfriend and I really like her. I'm gonna leave you and your childish thoughts alone now, maybe we can talk tomorrow…"

"Fine, go and have fun with your Kathy. I hope the surprise involves something you hate. I hope you have a terrible day and …" Monica sinks down on a chair and breaks out in tears. But Chandler has already left the room.

When Monica hears the door she lifts her head to the front door, expecting to see Chandler. But the front door is still closed. Instead of Chandler she hears Rachel's voice.

"Mon, why are you yelling like that so early in the morning? People are trying to sleep! And who are you yelling at anyway? First I was sure it's Chandler, but then I said to myself, Chandler and Monica? Yelling at each other? No, they would never … Mon, what happened?" Rachel stops her rambling as soon as she sees Monica. She hugs her from behind. "Was it Chandler? Did you have a fight?"

Monica just nods her head.

"Oh honey, it's okay. You're gonna be fine in no time. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

Monica sighs, but after a while she begins to tell Rachel everything. She skips the part about her having a crush on Chandler though. Rachel doesn't need to know that right now.

When she finishes Rachel clears her throat. "Well, I understand you a little bit. I mean, sure, you were disappointed, but you know that Kathy is Chandler's girlfriend and he has every right to hang out with her. You should really understand that. He's your best friend!"

"No, he's not. You are!", Monica sobs, sounding like a little child.

Rachel chuckles. "I know. I am your best friend. And Phoebe is. And Joey. And maybe even your brother Ross, if that's possible. But Chandler is your _best_ best friend. Come on, we all know that. You …"

Monica begins to cry again.

"Hey, honey, Mon, are you … do you like Chandler?"

Monica nods.

"I mean, do you _really_ like Chandler?"

Monica nods again.

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"I'm sorry", Rachel simply says and holds Monica close.

After a while she stops crying and Rachel claps in her hands. "Hey, do you know what? How about you spend the day with your best friend? We can go eat something really unhealthy, but really good and then we go shopping or to the movies or whatever you like!"

"I thought you want to visit your Mom today?"

"Yeah, no, I won't do that. Today I really wanna spend time with you!"

"Thank you, Rachel, so much. You are … you really are my best friend."

"Your best girl friend, I know!" Rachel chuckles.

* * *

"So, Mon, what is it between you and Chandler?", Rachel asks as soon as the two of them are sitting in a coffee shop near the shopping center, where they spent all morning. Rachel was not quite sure if she should talk to Monica about this, but she seems a lot better now and Rachel just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"There's nothing between us, Rach."

"But you told me you like Chandler?"

"And he has a girlfriend."

"You do like him though."

Monica sighs and takes a sip from her coffee. "Yeah."

"That's great!" A big smile appears on Rachel's face. "Since when do you know?"

"I'm not sure. I think, I knew it for a pretty long time. I just wasn't ready to … well, to admit it yet. I realized it at Thanksgiving. You know, Chandler was in that box and Tim was there with me…"

"Is that why you couldn't kiss Tim?"

"Partly, yes. But he's with Kathy now. And that's … kinda okay for me. Well, actually, not, but I can't do anything against it, can I?"

"No, Mon, you can't. And you shouldn't. For all I know he's happy with Kathy."

"I can see that, too, but it hurts. I wanted to tell him today, Rachel."

"Why, but why?"

"He's leaving, Rach, I can't wait for another two months."

"Mon, don't tell him right now, please. Look, if you tell him now, he'll worry about it the whole time he's in China. And you can't be with him anyway. Just wait till he comes back and tell him then."

"You think?"

"I think it's the best you can do, Mon."

"Thank you, Rach, we should do that more often."

"Definitely. When Chandler's in China you might have some time left to hang out with your second best friend."

"Of course, I will!"

* * *

Chandler and Kathy are walking through New York at night. Chandler has his arm tightly around Kathy and they are just chattering about their day.

"Who knew your surprise involved not leaving your apartment once?", Chandler grins. Kathy and he had spent the whole Saturday in bed and just enjoyed each other. When they couldn't ignore their hunger anymore they decided to grab something to eat. Now they are on their way to Chandler's apartment.

"So, I assume you liked my surprise?"

"Very much, thank you!", Chandler grins and stops to kiss Kathy.

Walking up the stairs in Chandler's building Kathy yawns. "Are you tired?", Chandler asks in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, what do you think about going to bed straight away?"

"We can do that. I'm pretty tired myself. Exhausting day", Chandler winks.

Cuddled about in bed together Kathy falls asleep in less than a minute. Chandler's mind begins to wander though. He really didn't want to yell at Monica this morning. He was just angry that she didn't seem to understand how important it is for him to spend time with his girlfriend. She had boyfriends before, so she should know how important that is. He understands that she was sad about him cancelling their plans, but it was for a good reason. Still, he shouldn't have yelled at her and told her to stop being so childish. Because most of the time, he is the child and Monica's putting up with it.

He should go and apologize. He owes Monica an apology and he definitely wouldn't get any sleep tonight if he's not doing it now. Quietly he begins to untangle his arms and legs from Kathy's. He made it out of the bed when he hears her sleepy voice.

"Chandler, what are you doing?"

"I … have to do something."

"Why? What time is it?"

"It's …" Chandler looks at his watch. "It's 1 in the morning, so go back to sleep. I'll be back in no time."

Without giving Kathy the chance to protest he sneaks out of his bedroom and into Monica's apartment.

Suddenly, when he sees Monica still sitting on her couch, he stops. She's not watching tv or anything, she's just sitting there, in the darkness.

"Mon!"

Monica jumps up from the couch, turning around to see Chandler. She couldn't sleep; her thoughts on Chandler and their fight in the morning.

"Chandler! What are you doing here?", she asks, her voice still shaky from the shock he gave her.

"I … I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither…"

"I … I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Seeing Chandler and hearing him say these words takes a load off Monica's mind.

"Chandler, I'm sorry, too. I mean, of course I understand that you have to spend time with your girlfriend. I just, I was disappointed because I was so looking forward to our day. But I spent the day with Rachel, which was pretty good, too."

"Oh, I'm glad you found a replacement for me so soon", Chandler jokes.

Monica chuckles, but remains silent. She wouldn't tell him that Rachel is not at all a replacement for him. "Actually, I enjoyed the time with Rachel. She talked and listened to me rather than teased and picked on me. That's quite nice for a change. I think I'm gonna start hanging out with her again more often." Relieved that everything's fine between them again, Monica couldn't stop teasing Chandler a little.

He just smiles at her. "Well, that's sad. Because Kathy is busy tomorrow night and I was wondering if you want to hang out. But if Rachel's your first choice now, I might ask Joey." Chandler turns to the door.

Monica smiles. "I think I'm free tomorrow night."

"Great, I'm coming over then, I promise!"

"I so hope you do, Chandler! Don't blow me off again!"

"I won't. Come here!" Chandler pulls her into a hug.

"Does Kathy know you're here?"

"No, and she'll never know. I just needed to do that. I'm gonna sleep a lot better now." Chandler presses a kiss on Monica's forehead and leaves the apartment.

Monica makes her way to her room and smiles. Yes, she is definitely going to sleep a lot better now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reviewing. :)_

"So, Chandler, where were you going last night?", Kathy asks while they are getting dressed.

"Umm, I needed to go to the bathroom."

"You went to see Monica, right?"

Chandler looks at Kathy. How did she get this? He didn't want to tell her, but now he might as well say the truth.

"Yes, but let me explain first!", Chandler says, because Kathy is already starting to get angry. "She was really upset yesterday because we wanted to spend the day together and then I yelled at her. I … I couldn't sleep last night, because Monica and I … well, we don't fight. Or at least we don't go to sleep before apologizing to each other. So, I had to go to tell her I'm sorry. That's all. I promise!"

"I believe you, Chandler. I think I kinda understand now that you and Monica … well, have a special friendship. Please just tell me the truth right from the start next time, okay?"

"Okay, you are great!" Chandler smiles and hugs Kathy.

* * *

When Chandler enters apartment 20 after he spent the whole day with Kathy, he is looking forward to a relaxing evening with Monica. But as he looks around the living room, he sees all of his friends there.

He sighs. As much as he loves his friends, he'd rather spend some time alone with Monica.

Joey looks at him and gets up from the couch. "When were you gonna tell us that you are leaving tomorrow?"

Oh no, with all that's going on with Kathy and Monica at the moment he didn't see his other friends much. "Now?", Chandler jokes.

"Haha, funny!", Phoebe fakes a laugh. Ross and Joey have crossed their arms.

"Look guys, I'm sorry, but I know it since Friday and I just didn't see you after that. Believe me, I wanted to tell you."

Joey shrugs. "You can't leave for two months."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't live all by myself for eight weeks."

"Oh, Joey, you are right. Wait a minute, I'll tell my boss, he'll understand."

"What about Kathy?", Ross asks.

"What about her? She is staying here, I'm going to China and in two months we'll see each other again."

"Do you really think it's that easy?", Phoebe looks at Chandler.

"Yeah, I mean, we are both pretty serious about this relationship so I think we can handle eight weeks without seeing each other. It's gonna be hard, but okay."

Chandler looks at Monica, she is sitting on the couch with her back to him and Rachel has her arms around her. They both haven't said anything yet, but now Rachel clears her throat. "Umm, Ross, Phoebe, Joey, how about we go watch that movie that we wanted to watch since forever?"

Joey frowns. "But I wanna hang out with Chandler."

Phoebe exchanges a look with Rachel and nods. "Come on, Joey, we are gonna see Chandler tomorrow." She drags Joey with her, then turns to Chandler. "Because I know one thing for sure: We are going to be at the airport, no matter what!"

Chandler smiles. He knew it. And he feels so good about it. He's kinda nervous of leaving, but with his friends at the airport it's gonna be a lot better.

As soon as he's alone with Monica, Chandler sits down next to her. "Hey!" He smiles.

Monica smiles back. "Hey." She is so thankful for Rachel. When her friends came over earlier, she was disappointed. Then Rachel told them about Chandler leaving and it was expected that they wanted to stay till Chandler came over. Maybe Rachel had a bad conscience and that's why she told them to leave. But Chandler had to tell them anyway, so it's probably the best they know now.

"So, Chandler, have you packed already?"

"Umm, I was kinda hoping you would help me!?"

A big smile appears on Monica's face. "Of course, I'd love to." She gets up quickly and Chandler laughs. He knew Monica would be more than happy to help.

"Oh, that's gonna be fun! We can sort your shirts by color. Or in alphabetical order. Or, hey, Chandler! Let's do both. It's easier than it sounds. You just have to …"

Chandler laughs again. "Oh, Mon, I'm glad I asked you. My bag's gonna be the best packed bag in the airplane!"

"Chandler, we don't have the time to talk. Let's get going!"

* * *

"So", Monica walks back in her apartment, Chandler following behind. "That was quick. I think I just beat my personal record."

"Congratulations, Mon, but let's do something fun!"

Monica turns around to see him in a second. "Something fun? You say that wasn't fun?"

"It was, it really was. What I meant ..."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Chandler falls down on the couch. He's exhausted. He didn't really do anything but watching Monica packs his stuff, but it was exhausting nevertheless.

Monica sits down next to him and sighs. "I don't want you to go…"

"I know. I don't wanna go either."

"Are you gonna call me?"

"Hmm, I might be very busy over there…"

"Chandler…"

"Of course I'm gonna call you. And besides, you might be glad you don't have to put up with me for two months. I think I don't have to tell you what a pain in the ass I can be from time to time."

Monica laughs lightly and cuddles closer to him. She won't tell him that but she might be up for the two most depressing months in her life.

* * *

"Where is Chandler?", Ross asks for the third time while checking the time for the millionth time.

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Monica are outside their building waiting for Chandler. They all agreed on going to the airport with him and need to go very soon. But Chandler's still upstairs.

"He has to say bye to Kathy, give them some time!", Phoebe states.

Monica frowns.

"So Kathy is not coming to the airport?", Joey asks, with a little hope in his eyes.

"No, she has to work. She just came here a few minutes ago to say bye, then she has to leave again." Monica knows exactly how Chandler's feeling about that. He might be playing strong, but she knows he's hurt. Hurt because his girlfriend can't come to the airport with him. Hurt because he couldn't even spend the last night here with her. And even though Monica doesn't like Kathy, she feels with him. The situation sucks.

Just before Ross is about to really freak out because of the time and not wanting to be late, Chandler and Kathy come into sight. Chandler has his arms tightly around Kathy and Monica turns away. She can't handle seeing this.

Rachel puts an arm around her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…", Monica shrugs. "Oh, and Rachel, thank you for what you did yesterday."

"My pleasure. I saw how much you hated sharing Chandler yesterday. I just did what I had to do."

* * *

"Chandler, you really need to go now. Otherwise you're missing your plane."

Chandler, who is hugging a really sad-looking Joey for the hundredth time right now, looks at Ross. "I know. But …", he points at Joey.

They are all finally at the airport, but Joey is not talking the farewell situation very well.

"Joey", Phoebe grabs Joey's t-shirt and starts to pull him away from Chandler. "He's back in two months."

"Yeah, but two months. How am I gonna live without a roommate for two months?"

"I'm sure Chandler's gonna be back long before you stopped enjoying living alone. You can walk around naked all the time!"

"What's your point? I do that already!"

Chandler makes a face at Joey and turns to Monica for one last hug.

"Hey", he whispers for only her to hear. "Just remember: You are the world's greatest chef. Show your colleagues the awesomeness that's Monica!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Me, too, but I'll be back in no time!" He gives Monica a kiss on the cheek, than waves to the others one last time and leaves for his plane.

"So, Pheebs, do you walk around naked at home?", Rachel asks curiously.

Phoebe shrugs. "Yeah, Why do you think it takes me so long to answer the door?"

"Phoebe, what about your grandmother?"

"Well, you know, she has very old eyes …"


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I was looking forward to this chapter for so long. :) I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. :)_

"Hey, Joey, has Chandler called yet?", Monica asks as soon as Joey enters her apartment. Chandler's gone for over three weeks now already and he has always called on the weekend at least. But now it's Sunday and he hasn't called for a whole week. Monica is starting to worry.

"No, and I don't think he will…", Joey answers.

"Why? How do you know?"

"I just have this feeling. I know Chandler, I'm his best friend."

"Yeah, but I know him, too, and I'm sure he's gonna call tonight."

"I wouldn't count on that. I think I know him better."

"WHAT?"

"Oh my god, what happened?", Rachel asks. She was entering the apartment with Ross and Phoebe just when a shout of disbelieve came out of Monica's mouth.

Monica looks at her friends. "I just can't believe Joey thinks he knows Chandler better than I do!"

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe gasp. "You woke the beast, Joe!", Ross says.

"But I do. It's a given fact. I'm his roommate, I'm his best friend, I'm his … well, I can't think of a third word, but I just am!"

"That's so not true, Joey."

"It is. I prove it to you. I can tell you which tooth paste he uses. I mean, only his very best friend knows that!"

"Of course you know that. You are his roommate and have probably been using his tooth paste for the last couple of years!"

"Fine, so what do we do?"

"A game, with real personal questions!"

"And who makes up the questions?"

"Ross, Rachel and Phoebe."

"What will the winner get?", Phoebe gets really excited by the thought of being part of the game.

"The winner can call himself Chandler's best friend forever!"

"Joey, that's not a very good price", Rachel states.

"Deal!", Monica says and shakes Joey's hand.

* * *

"The test is ready!", Ross says and Monica and Joey come rushing to the couch where Ross, Rachel and Phoebe prepared a big game board.

"Okay, each of you will answer ten questions. The first one that answers ten questions wins. Okay, the categories are Fears and Pet Peeves, Ancient History, Literature and It's All Relative", Rachel explains the game which the three of them have been thinking about the last hour or so. "Who starts?"

"Monica can start. I'm a gentleman!"

"Oh Joey, really? Do you even know what a gentleman is?"

"Just start, Monica, before I stop being one!"

"Okay", Ross yells, enjoying his role as game show host. "What category do you like to pick, Mon?"

"Fears and Pet Peeves!"

"Fears and Pet Peeves it is. Okay, here we go: What phenomenon scares the bejesus out of Chandler?"

"Michael Flatley, Lord of the Dance!", Monica shouts without even thinking a second.

"That is correct", Phoebe claps her hands.

"Hey, Pheebs, you should be neutral", complains Joey. "Or at least root for me!", he adds and gives Phoebe a flirty look.

"Okay, Joe, pick your category!"

"Umm, literature."

"Okay, every week, Chandler gets the TV guide. Which name appears on the address label?"

"Hmm, it sounds easy, but I don't look at the TV guide. I'm just watching whatever is on, I don't care what it is. Umm, I think Chandler Bing's too easy… Oh, I know, it's Chanandolor Bong!"

"And that is correct!"

"Actually", Monica interrupts her brother. "It's Miss Chanandolor Bong."

"I know, but Joey's answer counts anyway."

* * *

"All right, Mon, the score is nine to eight in Joey's favor. If you miss this the game is his, pick your category."

"It's All Relative!"

"What is the name of Chandler's father's Las Vegas all-male burlesque?"

"Viva Las Gaygas!"

"Correct!", Rachel throws her arm up.

"Hey, you, too, neutral!", shouts Joey.

"All right, we have a tie. Luckily, I have prepared for such an event", Ross explains and holds up some note cards. "The Lightning Round!"

"Oh, I'm so good at Lightning Round!", Monica exclaims.

"Joey, you go first this time!"

After a bunch of questions which Monica and Joey both answered correctly, Joey's one point ahead of Monica and the last ten seconds on Monica's timer begin.

"Okay, Monica, what is Chandler's job?"

Monica looks at Ross in shock. She doesn't know that. The one thing she doesn't know about Chandler. She hears the timer ticking, but can't get herself to say anything.

"Time's up!", Ross shouts and Joey begins to jump up and down.

Monica sinks down on the couch. "Noooo!" Then she jumps up again and looks at Ross furiously. "That was an unfair question!"

"It was so not!"

"It so was! Nobody knows that!"

"Hey!", Joey yells. "You are ruining my winner's party!" He is still dancing around the living room.

Suddenly the phone begins to ring.

"Hello?", Rachel answers it. "Hey Chandler!"

As fast as he can Joey grabs the phone out of Rachel's hand and begins to shout. "Chandler, I'm now officially your best friend!"

"My what?"

"Your best friend. Monica and I had a trivia game about you and I won. And we said that the winner is officially your best friend forever, yay!"

"I'm so glad you all had a productive day. Anyway, can I speak to Mon?"

"Yeah, sure, best friend!"

"Hey Chandler!", Monica smiles. She hated loosing against Joey, but the minute she heard that Chandler's on the phone everything was okay again.

"So I can't call you my best friend anymore?"

"Oh, god, it was a stupid game…"

"Hey! It wasn't stupid!", Ross interrupts her, shouting.

"I'm with you on that", Monica hears Chandler's voice again. "I'm sure it was in fact, stupid. But, hey, how are you?"

"Okay, but what about you? Are you enjoying China?"

"It's a lot better than I thought it would be. Time's flying and I'll be back before you can have another stupid game!"

"I hope so, Chandler!", Monica chuckles.

"And hey, please, please, _please_ , don't tell Joey, but, between you and me, you're still my best friend. Is that okay?"

"It's probably against the rules, but it's okay!", Monica whispers.

"Alright, I gotta go, Mon, say hi to the others."

"Bye Chandler, I can't wait to see you again soon."

"Me neither. Bye, Mon!"

Monica puts the phone away with a big smile on her face. Then she walks over to the couch, past Joey. "Told you he's gonna call today!", she laughs.

"Whatever! I'm his best friend!"

You'd think! Monica thinks and grins. As long as Chandler and she know what's true, she can live with Joey believing otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

Monica is waiting in line at the supermarket and watching the couple who is standing right behind her. They are so busy with kissing and enjoying each other's company that they don't seem to realize they are actually in public. Every time she sees a couple like this she immediately begins to imagine how she would be with Chandler. She likes to think that they, after it stopped being awkward at first, wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other for a minute either. But right now, it just seems like she's never going to experience that. Even though Chandler is coming back in less than two weeks, time really just flew like he said, she doesn't see them getting together. Monica sighs and turns away.

Suddenly someone bumps into her. Monica turns around. The couple seemed to get too carried away and the woman bumped into Monica. But it looks light they don't really care.

"Excuse me?", Monica clears her throat.

"Oh, I'm so so…", the woman turns around, then looks at Monica in shock. "Monica?"

"Kathy?" Monica is dumbfounded. Kathy? How did she not recognize her? She was just too amazed about how these two were just over each other.

The man next to Kathy puts out his hand to shake Monica's. But Monica is too shocked to take it. So he just waves. "Hey, I'm Nick. This beautiful girl's boyfriend", Monica hears the pride in Nick's voice to introduce himself as Kathy's boyfriend. "Are you a friend of Kathy's?"

Monica shakes her head. "No, we …"

"We just have a nodding acquaintance with each other", Kathy interrupts Monica and gives her a wink.

Monica shakes her head again. This Kathy really is shameless. She mumbles something, then turns to leave. At the door someone taps on her shoulder.

"Please don't tell Chandler!" It's Kathy. Monica turns around again and almost runs back to her apartment.

* * *

"Hey, Mon, where are our groceries?", Rachel asks as soon as Monica enters the apartment.

Monica looks at her hands and shrugs. "I must have forgotten them."

"What? What did you do?"

"I went to the supermarket."

"You went to the supermarket and didn't buy anything?"

"Well…", Monica mumbles and sinks down on the couch.

"Okay, Mon, you are kinda freaking me out!", Rachel sits down next to her. "What happened?"

"I saw this couple at the supermarket. They were kissing and…", Monica stops speaking.

"Oh, honey, I know it's hard for you right now, but Chandler's coming back soon and then you can talk to him. Him and Kathy aren't gonna last anyway!"

"It was Kathy."

"Wait, what?"

"Kathy was part of the kissing couple … and the other part wasn't Chandler, that's for sure!", Monica laughs bitterly.

"Oh no", Rachel sighs.

Monica nods slowly. She still can't believe what she just saw. Was it real and not just a dream? It's seems pretty real. She should be happy, actually. With Kathy out of her way she might get a chance to tell Chandler about her feelings. But she isn't. That's not what Chandler deserves. Not at all. He had called a lot during his trip to China and almost every time he tells Monica how happy he is to see Kathy again soon. He's happy with her, even though it's not going well all the time. He finally found someone he can trust and given how his childhood and his relationship with Janice went, that's a miracle. Monica sighs. She is torn. Once again torn.

"Are you … you gonna tell Chandler?", Rachel asks carefully after a while.

Monica shrugs. "I … I don't think so, no. It's not my job."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I mean, that's the least Kathy can do: give him a proper break-up."

"That's true. It's gonna be hard though, huh?"

"Yeah… I just don't get this picture of them out of my head. Can you believe she's doing that to him? To Chandler of all?"

Rachel looks at the floor, dwelling her own thoughts. "Are you …", she begins slowly. "Are you … like a little relieved?"

"You'd think, right? But I'm not, somehow. I know I wanted the relationship with Kathy to end, but not this way. Chandler doesn't deserve it that way. It's just not right."

"You really do love him, right, Mon?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But that's great. Now he's free for you!"

"I don't think it's that easy. I mean, he really liked Kathy and he's not gonna get over her that easy."

"You think?"

"Of course. I mean, it's Chandler! He already has trust-issues. He was finally able to trust Kathy and now she's cheating on him. I bet it's gonna be hard for him. It's gonna take a while till he's able to trust someone again. I wanted to tell him right when he comes back. But now I have to wait until he's fully recovered again", Monica sighs.

"I know. He might not trust women for a long time after that, but you're Monica!"

"So, I'm not a woman?"

"You are, but you are also his best friend. So, he still trusts you. You might be the only woman he trusts for a long time."

"What about you and Phoebe?"

"What about us? We are his friends, sure he's gonna trust us, too, but we are not half as close as you two."

"Maybe you are right…"

"Maybe? Damn sure I'm right, Mon. You'll see. It's gonna be good."

Rachel looks at her friend. She seems devastated. After she found out about Monica's feelings towards Chandler, she was skeptical first. But when she thought about it, she had to admit that they would fit perfectly. Sometimes Chandler and Monica behave like an old, married couple even now, so why not? Two best friends, suddenly dating, might sound weird for some people. But she experienced that with Ross and it wasn't weird at all. It was actually pretty amazing to have your boyfriend and friend united in one person. Unfortunately it didn't turn out to be the best with her and Ross. But she's absolutely sure, that Chandler and Monica wouldn't end like them. They might both be bad at relationship stuff, but she always knew, for each of them, when they find the right person, they're gonna make it work and it will. So if they would find this with each other, why not? And how great would it be to be Monica's maid of honor at the wedding of two of her closest friends. A big smile appears on Rachel's face.

"What are you smiling about, Rach?"

Rachel looks at Monica. "Oh, umm, nothing." She can't tell Monica she was actually picturing Monica and Chandler's wedding. That will get Monica's hopes up and by now there is almost nothing to be hopeful about.

"Okay… Anyway, thanks a lot for talking to me, Rachel. I think it helped a lot."

"No problem, Mon!" But now I'm gonna get to be your maid of honor. Rachel doesn't say that out loud. But, when the time comes and the decision about who gets to be Monica's maid of honors between her and Phoebe, she's planning on reminding Monica of this conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for your reviews. :) Please keep them coming!_

"Guess what, Mon, I'm coming back tomorrow!"

Monica smiles. That's the last time she's gonna talk to Chandler over the phone before he comes back to New York. "You were right, eight weeks weren't such a long time."

"What? I didn't understand that quite right?"

"You were right!"

"What was that?"

"You were right, idiot!"

"Oh, woah, I'm just not used to hear that from you, Monica Geller!"

"It wasn't easy for me to say that, believe me. And don't get used to it!"

"Oh Mon, I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow."

"Me, too. So when are you at the airport?"

"I'm gonna be at JFK at three in the afternoon."

"Oh, I'm working. But I could get off earlier."

"Umm, Mon? Kathy kind of wants to pick me up. We were speaking on the telephone just before I called you and we … well, I really missed her and while I missed you a lot, too, we thought it would be nice if Kathy picked me up. You know, it's just, she's my girlfriend and I haven't seen her in a while and she wasn't there to drop me off and …"

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?", Chandler's breathless.

"You can stop the rambling. I understand, it's okay."

"I'm sorry, Mon."

"It's okay. I understand." She does understand, that's for sure. She just doesn't know why Kathy wants to pick him up so urgently. Does she want to tell him right at the airport? Or is she not planning on telling him at all? If that's her plan, Monica just can't say nothing. That's not possible.

"Okay, so I guess I see you tomorrow, Mon!"

"Yeah, you definitely do. I can't wait. See you, Chandler!"

"See you, Monica!"

Smiling Monica puts away the phone. Chandler's coming back, she can't believe it.

"Mon!", Phoebe shouts when she enters the apartment with Rachel and Joey in tow.

"I'm right here, Pheebs, no need to shout!", Monica laughs. They all feel great because Chandler is coming back soon. Although they are all often annoyed by his jokes and teasing, they'd still missed him. It's weird when there's only the five of them.

"Okay, guess what we just decided!"

"Umm, …"

"Oh, you're taking too long, Mon, we are having a surprise welcome-home-party for Chandler. Do you think he'd be happy?"

Monica smiles at the thought of that. "Of course!" She loves to organize parties. And now she has only got one day left to plan it. That's even better.

"Great!", Phoebe jumps up and down in anticipation. "Okay, so, we are all gonna pick him up at the airport, then come back here and …"

"Umm, Phoebe, I'm just gonna stop you right here. I was just talking to Chandler on the phone and Kathy is going to pick him up. They don't want us there."

"What? But we haven't seen him for two months!", Joey says with a sad expression on his face.

"Yeah, but neither did Kathy. Come on, it's understandable", Phoebe tries to calm Joey down.

"Yes, but still…"

Rachel gives Monica a questioning look. Monica knows what her friend is thinking. She shrugs and mouths "I don't know!".

"Okay, but that's great", Phoebe continues. "They probably spend some time alone, then come back here and here we are, waiting for them, having a great party!" She looks at everyone, waiting for them to praise her idea.

"Sounds good", says Monica slowly, with a look at Rachel. If Kathy wants to pick him up tomorrow and break up with him immediately, Chandler might not be in the mood for a party. Actually, when she breaks up with him he will under no circumstances be in the mood for a party. But she doesn't know what Kathy's plan is yet.

"Okay, so what do we need?", Phoebe looks at Monica.

In that moment, the phone starts to ring.

Monica picks it up. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Monica?"

"Yes, it's me. Who's this?"

"Hey, I'm Kathy."

"Oh", Monica says and takes the phone with her to the bedroom. She doesn't want the others to hear her conversation with Kathy.

"Listen. What you saw at that supermarket … have you told Chandler about it?"

"No, certainly not. It isn't my job to tell him … whatever you wanna tell him."

"Okay, great, 'cause I kinda wanna tell him myself. I just thought because you two are so close that you tell each other everything."

"We are and we do, well, almost everything, but that's just not my business."

"Okay, thanks."

"Kathy? Is there anything else?", Monica asks after a little bit of silence.

"Well, I promised Chandler to pick him up tomorrow, but I'm afraid I have to … well, work. I know he's looking forward to see you, too, so could you go to the airport tomorrow?"

"Umm, I have to work as well, but I think I can get the afternoon off."

"Oh, good, you are so lucky you can do that!"

"Yeah, I know …" Where there's a will, there's a way!, Monica thinks.

"Okay, thank you, Monica, and bye!"

"Bye Kathy!"

Monica sinks down on her bed. That phone call is something she didn't think of happening. What is Kathy's plan? Does she really have to work tomorrow? Monica doesn't know. She feels so sorry for Chandler. And a little bit for herself, too. Because he wouldn't be happy when he sees her at the airport instead of his girlfriend.

Sighing, she gets up again and walks into the living room.

"So, looks like I'm gonna pick him up tomorrow", she tells her friends.

"What?", Phoebe has a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, Kathy's just called and she has to work tomorrow so she asked me to pick him up."

"Are you alright?", Rachel asks.

"Yeah, sure, why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know…", Rachel shrugs.

"Okay, but that's okay", Phoebe continues to make plans. "That's okay. So you are gonna pick him up and we are all here and when the two of you come home we are having the welcome home party."

"That sounds great. But, Phoebe, just a small party, okay?", Monica interrupts her friend. "Because, he had a long flight and he might be tired and not in the best mood and, you know…"

"Sure. It's just gonna be us. We waited so long to hang out just the six of us again, so that's gonna be enough!"

"Okay!" Monica smiles. To be honest, she is really looking forward to picking Chandler up. She only hopes he's gonna be happy to see her standing there instead of Kathy.

* * *

"Okay, Joey, don't forget to blow up the balloons!"

"Got it, Mon!"

"And, Phoebe, do you remember how I told you to arrange these flowers?"

"Yes, I do, Monica!"

"Ross, your job is to get the cake. I told the bakery you'd pick it up in an hour! Don't forget it!"

"Mon, you told me like a thousand times already!"

"Be careful with these appetizers, Rach! Don't let Joey eat even just one of them!"

"Mon, hey, Monica! It's okay, we have everything under control!"

"Yeah, but …"

"No, no but! You really need to go now otherwise Chandler will be standing at the airport alone!"

"Okay, see you in a bit!" Monica casts a last glance over everybody and everything, waves to her friends and leaves the apartment. They wanted to have just a nice evening together, just friends hanging out, like they always do, but somehow Monica lost control over planning and organizing everything. It's gonna be the six of them only, but she organized flowers, a cake, different snacks and balloons nevertheless. If there's gonna be a party, there have to be a right party! And all the planning left her mind off other stuff, like seeing Chandler again. Her feelings for him haven't vanished over the weeks, they only have gotten bigger. Every night, when she is lying in her bed, she's thinking about him and wondering what he's doing right now. She imagined them together for a while now and doesn't know what she's going to do when he is standing right next to her.

* * *

At the airport Monica waits impatiently for his flight to come in. It's delayed, that's why Monica still has to wait even though it took her some time to leave the others on their own.

Once again she is wondering what she's going to say to Chandler when he sees her. He's gonna be disappointed, that's for sure. So she decides to tell him about how Kathy has to work first and then, hopefully he'll be happy to see her, too. If not, she's gonna probably be very hurt, but she would never show that.

"Monica!"

Buried in thought Monica didn't even see Chandler approaching her. When she finally sees him, her face lights up. He has a similar smile on his and is now walking fast towards her.

"Oh, Mon, it's so great to see you!" Chandler is now standing right in front of her. He smiles, throws his arms around Monica and hugs her tightly. Monica forgets about everything she was just thinking. No more party, no more Kathy, just her and Chandler, their arms looped around each other.

They are standing like that for a little while until Chandler pulls away a bit. "How are you, Mon?"

"Right now I'm a hundred percent better!", Monica laughs a little. His arms are still around her waist and there is no place on earth she'd rather be.

"I'm so happy to see you. What a surprise!"

"Well, yeah …"

"Kathy has to work, right?" Chandler is looking at her with his blue eyes and she has to close hers. She can't lie to him, but she can't tell him what she saw and thinking where his girlfriend is either.

"Yes, she is at work. Chandler, I'm sorry, …"

"Don't worry, Monica, I already thought about this happening. It's okay. I thought about like thousand different possibilities who is picking me up instead of her, and out of all of them, this is the best option, I have to say!"

Monica blushes. She'd missed him so much.

"So, what are we doing right now?"

"Well, we … actually Phoebe, thought about a little welcome home party, nothing huge, just the two of us, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe. It's … we didn't know who else to invite and if you'd rather have a big party, but we decided to … well, to have a small one … because … well, we haven't seen you in a long time and we … it's weird without you there and we … you'd maybe think you'd annoy us all the time, but without you there, we …"

"Monica?", Chandler interrupts her rambling. She doesn't even know what she's saying anymore. "What do you wanna say?"

"Well, we … and I … missed you. A lot!" Monica blushes again. Why doesn't she know how to talk anymore? It's Chandler she is talking to.

Chandler chuckles, puts an arm around her loosely and begins to walk. "Let's go and get my bag. An evening with my closest friends is just what I need right now. 'Cause … I missed you … and _you_ … a lot, too."


	9. Chapter 9

_The end is near! Well, the end of this story at least. Originally I wanted this to be a short one, like three or four chapters, but somehow I wrote more and more. ;)_

 _Thanks for your reviews again. :)_

"Surprise!", Monica and Chandler hear when they enter apartment 20. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe jump out from behind the couch.

"Oops", Monica giggles and leans closer to Chandler to whisper in his ear. "It's supposed to be a surprise party. I totally forgot about that!"

Chandler laughs as well. "Wow, I didn't see that coming!" Monica looks at him. That doesn't sound very surprised. But their friends don't seem to notice. They are all hugging Chandler already.

"It's so great to see you guys again!", Chandler laughs when they all break apart.

"So, Chandler, who did you miss the most?", Joey asks, smiling.

"You", Chandler looks at Joey. "All of you", he adds then, giving a wink at Monica. A big smile appears on her face again. She still can't believe he's back with them.

"Okay, I understand", Joey mumbles. "But me as your best friend… I mean, that's gotta mean something!"

"Of course it does, Joe. But now I'm really hungry." He grabs an appetizer from the plate which is standing next to Rachel. "Wow, Rachel", he says after he'd eaten some, laughing. "These are great! Well done. You should be a chef!"

* * *

The next morning Monica is putting the last balloons away. They talked a lot last night, then Kathy has called and Chandler left to see his girlfriend. But none of the others seemed to care about cleaning and – for once – neither did Monica. This doesn't sound like her at all, but she just enjoyed the company of the others a lot and after they left as well she was just too exhausted from the day and excitement of seeing Chandler again, she fell into bed without cleaning everything. Of course, she washed the dishes and did all of that stuff, but she simply forgot about the balloons.

"Hey Mon!" Joey enters her apartment. "Is Chandler already her?", he asks.

Monica shrugs. "No, I haven't seen him. Isn't he in his room?"

"No, he's not in our apartment. And I didn't hear him coming home this night. Do you think something has happened?" Joey has a look of shock on his face.

"No!", Monica laughs. "He went to see Kathy yesterday, most likely he just spent the night at hers."

"Hm, so what's for breakfast?" Joey sits down on a chair, now looking relaxed again.

* * *

Later that day all of them except Chandler are sitting in Monica and Rachel's apartment. They haven't seen their friend the whole day, which is weird. He didn't even call and by now they are all worried.

"Maybe he went back to China…", Phoebe mumbles.

"What? Phoebe? Why should he go back to China?", Ross asks, shaking his head.

"Well, maybe he liked it there. Maybe he liked the food. Or, hey!, maybe he met this Chinese guy who had this time machine and he offered to bring Chandler to the future and in thirty years or so we'll meet him again and we are all, like old, but Chandler's still young!"

"Phoebe!"

"What? It's possible. Chinese people are really smart. At least that's what I heard."

Monica shakes her head. She is really worried about Chandler and Phoebe is not helping.

Suddenly the apartment door opens and Chandler walks in.

"Chandler", Monica jumps up from the couch and runs over to him, but stops when she sees his face. His face is red and he's almost falling over. He definitely had a drink or two too much.

"Chandler!"

"You will all be very happy to hear that Kathy and I broke up!"

"Oh no, Chandler …", Monica wants to pull him into a hug, knowing how much it must hurt him.

But Chandler backs away. "I guess it isn't a big surprise for you, Monica. Kathy told me you knew for quite a while now, so you had some time to adapt to the fact that my girlfriend is sleeping with another guy."

"You did what?", Joey looks at Monica, his eyes wide open.

"I, well …", Monica mumbles. "Chandler, listen" She approaches Chandler again.

"Just leave me alone!" He turns around and storms out of the apartment.

* * *

"Guess what", Rachel enters their apartment and sees Monica sitting there. "Just when you went home this really cute guy at the coffee shop gave me his number and asked me to ask you whether you would like to go out with him!"

Monica looks at her friend. "Why didn't he ask me himself? Sounds like a loser!", she mumbles. She isn't in the best of mood. It has been three days since Kathy broke up with Chandler and he haven't talked to Monica yet. Whenever he sees her, he's ignoring her, telling some story about how he has to go.

"Oh, no, he's not a loser! He seems very nice. A bit shy, but soo cute, Monica!"

"Then why don't you go out with him, Rach?"

"Because he wants you!"

"But I don't wanna go out with him."

"Did you and Chandler at least talk lately?", Rachel asks, concern in her voice.

"No, I just can't get through to him."

"But you don't wanna go out with Dan either?"

"No, I would be lying to him. That wouldn't be fair."

"Okay, I honestly don't know what to do with this guy!", Joey yells when he enters the apartment with Phoebe, interrupting Monica.

"What's wrong, Joe?", Rachel asks.

"Well, Chandler isn't doing anything except for working and lying in his room. He doesn't even want to watch movies with me. And I rented some pretty good movies!"

"I think he just needs some time…", Rachel says.

"Yeah, but he had enough time. Come on, it has never taken him so long! Usually we would be at phase two already, at least!"

"Phase two?" The girls look at Joey with questioning looks on their faces.

"Strip club!", Joey yells.

"Maybe", Phoebe begins, "it's because normally Monica's the one cheering him up. You should go talk to him!" Phoebe looks at Monica, who is looking down on her hands.

"But, Mon, I thought you tried to talk to him. You told me you can't get through to him!", Rachel looks at Monica as well.

"Well, I saw him in the hallway and he was … like ignoring me. That's what I meant."

"Oh, so you didn't go over and see if he's alright?"

"No, I … I was scared he might send me away."

"Come on, Mon, you got to at least try! You cheer him up every time!"

"You really think, Rach?"

Rachel smiles at her friend. "Of course, I do! He's probably waiting for his best friend to come over."

"Hey, but I'm always there for him. I don't have to go over there because I'm always there", Joey begins.

"Joe, she meant Monica!", Phoebe whispers to Joey.

"Oh, but that's not …"

"Alright, I'm gonna try it!", Monica sighs and gets up.

Slowly she opens the door to the boys' apartment. The door to Chandler's room is closed. She lifts up her hand and knocks.

"Joey, I told you already: Leave me alone!"

Monica opens the door slowly and looks inside the room. It is dark inside, a little light coming from the light on his nightstand. Chandler is lying on his bed, clothed in his sweatpants.

"I'm not Joey."

Chandler sits up suddenly. He looks at Monica angry, but she can see the pain in his eyes that he is trying to hide.

"I don't want to see you either!" He turns around so that Monica can only see his back.

"Chandler, I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to hear it from her and …" Monica puts her hand on Chandler's shoulder.

"You know what, Monica? Just leave. I thought you were my friend!"

"But I am your friend."

"Friends don't lie to each other, do they?"

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Well, I tell you something. It hurt pretty badly when Kathy told me she is sleeping with someone else. And it got even worse when she told me my so-called best friend knew that for quite a while!"

Monica's anger against Kathy begins to rise once more. She feels certain that Kathy only told Chandler about her knowing because she wanted Chandler to think bad about Monica.

"I'm sorry, Chandler…"

"Didn't you hear me before? I said, please leave!"

"You know what, Chandler? I know you are hurt and even disappointed. But you have no right to make all your friends feel bad. We want to help you, but if you don't want to be helped, then we are gonna stay away from you. Just keep on wallowing in self-pity, that's gonna make you feel better!"

"Mon! I …"

"No, Chandler, don't say anything! I'm just doing what you asked me to!"

With that Monica storms out of the apartment so fast she doesn't even see Chandler breaking out into tears anymore.

"Rach, do you think this Dan is still down at the coffee shop?"

"Probably, yes. Why?"

"I'm going to see him! Maybe he's my Mister Right!"

"But, what's with Chandler?"

"Nothing. If he wants to feel sorry for himself, he can do that. But without me. I'm done!"

Monica grabs her coat and leaves the apartment again angrily.

"What _is_ with Chandler and her?", Phoebe asks.

"Well, it's … Monica told me something. But I can't tell anyone."

"Come on, Rach, maybe it's important for all of us!", Phoebe begs.

"I wanna know what's wrong with Chandler and her!", Joey takes Phoebe's sight.

Rachel sighs. "Alright, don't freak out, but Mon has this huge crush on Chandler…"

"What?", Joey and Phoebe shout simultaneously.

"Hey! Is that not freaking out?" Rachel hisses.

"Sorry!"

"She told me a few days after Thanksgiving. She carries it around for a while now and wanted to tell him after China, but then … she saw Kathy and her new boyfriend at the supermarket and she didn't know what to tell Chandler."

"Oh no, poor Monica", Phoebe sighs. "And now she wants to go out with that guy?"

"Okay, that's it, I'm going over to him right now!", Joey gets up from the couch and storms out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, here it comes: The last chapter. :) A huge Thank You to all of you for reading and reviewing this story. It was so much fun again. Please leave a final review so I know how all of you liked this story. That'd make me so happy. :)_

"Chandler!", Joey shouts entering his apartment. "Chandler! Come out there, right now!"

When Chandler puts his head out of his room Joey recognizes his red eyes. He must have been crying. He's not used to his friend crying, but he's gonna make sure he's okay. Chandler is his best friend after all!

"Okay, sit down! We need to talk!" Joey points at the Barcaloungers.

Slowly Chandler sinks down on one of them. "What's up, Joe?"

"Okay, I understand that you are hurt by Kathy. I mean, come on, I went to the exact same thing with … well, Kathy!"

"No, you didn't."

"I think I did. She cheated on me … with you!"

"Yeah, well, but you didn't like her as much as I did."

"Could you stop the self-pity!"

"I just … I thought she's the one, Joe! With her, I finally felt what I've never felt before. We just … we connected. I could tell her anything. And even though she sometimes was a little weird, it felt right. On the flight back from China, of course I couldn't wait to see you guys again, but it was nothing compared to what I felt about seeing Kathy again. She was the one for me and then she just went and slept with some other guy…"

Joey shakes his head. "Chandler, she was never the one for you. Just think about it: Your relationship started with her cheating on some other guy with you. That would have never worked out. Chandler, listen to me, your "one" is still out there!"

"Do you think so?"

"Of course, I mean, one day you gonna look at her and know right away why it didn't work out with anyone else!"

"Before looking at her I have to find her first…"

"Well…", Joey smiles, thinking about Monica. He was shocked when Rachel told them Monica's secret. But he didn't need much time to think about it to realize how well they'll fit.

"Thanks, Joey, you are a really great friend", Chandler says and gets up.

"Wait, that was only the first thing I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Oh no, what's next?" Chandler sits back down.

"Monica! Why are you keep pushing her away?"

"I don't …"

"Please, Chandler, you do."

"I'm just so disappointed, Joey. I mean, she should have told me, right?"

"I'm not sure. Would you have told her in a similar situation?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Chandler?"

"Well, I don't know. But still. I trusted her and she lied to me."

"Do you have a clue how hard it was for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"The time without you here, it was horrible for her. She wasn't the same like when you are here. She lived for your calls. Sometimes these minutes were the only ones during the day we saw her smile widely. She counted the days for you to come back home. She planned a surprise party for you within a few hours. Who do you think organized flowers, balloons, cake and appetizers? When we had that game about you and I won, she was depressed until you called. Then there was that smile again. Come on, I know I won the title of your best friend at that game, but even I knew that couldn't stop her from being your best friend. I know, she always tells everyone how Rachel is her best friend, but when she looks at you or speaks to you, it says something else. I think, she cares more about you than anyone else!"

"But why?"

"Because she loves you, doofus!"

"What?"

Joey's eyes widen. He didn't want to tell him that. He wanted to convince him to talk to Monica, but he never wanted to tell him her secret. What did he do? Joey runs his fingers through his hair.

"Joey, what was that?"

"What?"

"Joey!"

"I … Come on, like you didn't know!"

"I didn't. When did you … she …"

"She told Rachel a few days after Thanksgiving. She wanted to tell you when you come back, but …"

"And you are sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't tell me, but Rachel did. And you just have to look at her and you'll see it. I might need some time to get some things sometimes, but even I saw something going on between you two."

"Why did I never realize?"

"I think you were busy."

"I can't believe I behaved like that. I must have hurt her a lot by what I said earlier. Crap!"

"She'll forgive you. She's Monica. And you are Chandler."

"I know." A big smile begins to appear on Chandler's face. He must be lying if he says he has never thought about Monica this way. There were definitely some moments in the past. But, Monica feeling that way? Never has he thought about that.

"Joey, excuse me, but I have to go over to see her!" Chandler jumps up and hurries out of the door.

"Chandler, wait, she's not at home."

"Where is she then? I need to see her!"

"She is meeting that guy at the coffee shop."

"But you said she ... we … she likes me!"

"Well, she was pretty pissed at you when she came back."

"Okay, I'm going down there. I need to find her."

"Good luck, Chandler!" Joey smiles at his friend. He's sure everything will turn out just right.

* * *

Chandler enters the coffee shop breathing hardly. He ran the whole way down. He can't stand the fact that Monica is seeing another man. Whoever this guy is, he doesn't deserve Monica. No one can ever be good enough for this girl. His breathing is slowing down when he sees her sitting at a table.

"Monica?" He puts his hand on her shoulder.

Monica turns around and is shocked to see Chandler standing there. He is the last person she expected to see here.

"Chandler, what are you doing here?" Chandler doesn't miss her cold voice.

"Mon, I need to talk to you. Now!"

Monica shoots a glance at the guy next to her. Then she sighs. "Dan, I'll be back in a minute." She gets up and Chandler follows her outside.

"What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry, Monica!"

"For what?" She folds her arms to protect herself.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I was so disappointed by Kathy, but I had no right to take it out on you. Maybe I should have talked to you like I always do when something's wrong, but I was sad. Sad, that you knew about it and didn't tell me about it. But I understand now. Maybe I would have reacted the same way. I don't want to not talk to you, Monica."

"Why not?"

"It's just, I realized that you are the only person who can make me feel better when I'm down. You are the one I turn to whether I have good or bad days. And you are always there for me. It doesn't matter if I'm being childish or totally freaking out about something, you are there. You are there to help me, to give me advice, to calm me down. And maybe that's what I'm looking for. Not a woman to make my knees go weak. But someone I feel calm and can be myself around. And … I think, I already found this girl. I found her years ago and maybe I'm stupid for only realizing now, but … Oh, Monica, I'm so bad at this!"

Monica smiles. "I think you're better than you think you are!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Monica laughs lightly. Then she turns away.

"Mon, wait … what?"

"I'm gonna tell Dan it's not gonna happen!"

* * *

"Dan, listen …"

"I know, Monica, it was nice meeting you."

"What? How do you know?"

"Come on, I saw you two looking at each other."

"I'm sorry, but I was waiting for him for a long time now."

"It's okay. Bye, Monica!" He holds his hand out to take Monica's. "Hey, do you think I'd have a chance with your friend Rachel?"

Monica laughs. "She's here a lot. Just come by some time and you'll see!"

When she sees Dan leaving the coffee house she sinks down on the orange couch. She can't believe what'd just happened. Just when she lost her last bit of faith in Chandler and her he came around. Thinking about his words now she gets tears in her eyes. He thinks he's not good at that kind of stuff, but his speech was perfect to her. It was wonderful. And when she looked into his blue eyes she saw what she's been feeling the last few weeks. Monica takes a napkin and wipes her eyes. But there are already new tears waiting.

"So, Mon", she hears Chandler's voice who is now standing right next to her. "What do we do now?" He is looking at her shyly and Monica thinks that this smile is the cutest she has ever seen.

"Now", she sobs, "now I'm going to kiss you and then I'm never letting you go again!"

Monica gets up and throws her arms around Chandler. When their lips finally meet they both know they have found what they have been looking for.

"I told you you're going to find her!" Hearing Joey's voice they break apart. Joey pats on Chandler's shoulder. "Congratulations!"

"I can't believe it. Monica and Chandler!", Phoebe yells.

"We are so happy for you!", Rachel exclaims. Monica and Chandler, still happily in their embrace, smile at each other.

Within a second all of them join the hug. Monica feels like her heart would explode. Right now, there couldn't be anything that would make her feel happier. All the weeks of waiting for Chandler to come back were worth it. All the weeks of feeling a pain in the heart because she saw Chandler kissing Kathy - totally worth it. She is with him now and she'll do anything to stay there.

"Oh, crap" Chandler breaks away. "What about Ross?" He looks at her concerned.

"We'll deal with him later!", Monica laughs, closes the gap between them once more and presses her lips against his. "For now, let's just enjoy the moment!"


End file.
